Jessica "Specter" Tell
Appearance: Woman, White, Sharp Eyes, Concealing Fashion, Light Armored Costume. Backstory Growing up Jessica never really questioned her surroundings very much, her mother died when she was very young and her father was often away from home. It wasn't until after her father died that she realized that the people that she would stay with and the community that she had grown up in was not exactly normal. The clues were always there, everybody was some sort of expert in some field or another. There were a lot of guns in easily accessible places, and everybody had complicated radio setups somewhere in their home. Even the people that she stayed with were constantly leaving home on some sort of errand or another. When her father died all the pieces started to come together, that Jessie had been born into a secret paramilitary society of Assassins and Terrorists. The Zhuanhua Shou as they were called were an ancient multinational organization of hidden splinter cells dedicated to taking the safety of the planet back from the Metahumans, and deescalating all the chaos that Metahuman kind had caused. At the age of ten, Jessie was taken under the tutelage of the group to learn how to be an infiltrating assassin along with many of the other children that had been born in the organization. Their particular training camp was led by Coral Snake, a severe and heartless man who was known for his absolute dedication to the cause. He was so committed that he was destroying his own body with poisons and other chemicals in order to increase his combat potential, but also shorten his lifespan considerably. Jessica idolized Coral Snake at first, she found his dedication to be awe inspiring and it pushed her to commit to her training more than any of her peers, so much that she became leaps and bounds better than the other students. It didn't take long for her to start operating in Halcyon City as one of the lieutenants of Coral Snake. She ran many infiltration missions and passed information to Coral Snake. She never usually had to directly engage with superheroes instead stealing resources and information wherever she was ordered to get it from. She considered herself to be his Specter, a ghost that could get in and out of places undetected, but Coral Snake seemed to have much more in mind for her. He ordered her to assassinate a hero by the name of Red Wave. Red Wave however was not so easily caught off guard and as Jessica made her approach she was forced into the heroine. Their fight continued for a long while until Jessica was able to get the upper hand, but in the process her mask had been displaced and Red Wave was able to see the young girl that had tenaciously fought to take her down. She told Jessie that she didn't have to fight to kill people, she pleaded that the city could use a young person like her to help the city. It was clear to Red Wave that Jessica was brainwashed and did her best to attempt to dissuade the young woman into doing something that she would regret. She both succeeded and failed. Jessica managed to quietly silence the woman forever more, but her words and the fact that Jessica had never killed a person before planted a seed of doubt in her. She felt guilty for what she'd done and her return back to Coral Snake's side was much slower than she should have. As she continued to do missions for him the seed of doubt began to grow in her mind. While her ideal for fighting was to make regular people equal to the metahumans that seemed to rule the city, it was clear that Coral Snake had something much more drastic in mind. He wanted to eradicate Meta Humans from the face of the earth forever. It was one night staring down the scope of a sniper rifle to assassinate another hero that she saw her father in a man carrying a young girl on his shoulders. Her father had presumably been doing the same things that she had been doing, his death was what caused Jessie to start her dark path. If she were to kill this hero and leave his daughter behind then she would just be supporting a viscous cycle. She left the gun behind that night and began using her skills as a infiltrator to begin separating herself from the organization, effectively going rogue. She couldn't just stand by while people like Coral Snake existed though, she had the skill and the talent to put a stop to things like that. So she resolved instead to use her skills to become a hero, seeking to bring out equality between the Meta-human world and the Natural world. Backstory Questions * Who mentored you in supervillainy? Coral Snake * Who first showed you that you could do good? Red Wave * What caused you to switch sides? Seeing that her own actions could cause someone else to be pushed into the same situation that she was in. * What was your goal as a villain? To stop meta-humans from being the dominant force in the world. * Why do you care about the team? Jessie views the team as a safety net, not only can they protect her from her past, but they can show her what it means to be a hero. Relationships I follow Casey’s example of what a hero ought to be. I did something terrible to Robin once. I hope they can forgive me one day. Family * Paul Tell - Father (deceased) * Irene Tell - Mother (deceased) Friends * Calvin Grossman Acquaintances * Cheapjack - villain, trades information * Umbra - villain, thief/smuggler * Marcus Stone - Ukrainian Felon, hacker. * The Madame - Possible witch, old woman. * Jeff Bates - Accountant turned Gorilla. Enemies * Coral Snake - Leader of the Transformed Hand Romance * Do they currently have a crush? Not at the moment. * No If yes, does anyone else know? People think they know. But they don't, * Romantic history? Pretty vanilla, not much time for mingling when you're a teenaged assassin. * ''Kinsey Scale: ''3 Perceptions The Reformed Friends in Low Places You have ties to villains from your previous career. Name three. For each of them, choose a specialty. * Cheapjack Specialty: Insider info * Umbra Specialty: Materials. * Coral Snake Specialty: Weapons. Abilities Expert Acrobat, Expert Martial Artist, Weapons Training, Stealth Training, Counter-Terrorist Training. Social Media Wardrobe 775519138317d00b9c0b9942746445c3.jpg|Jess, Day 1 5d5055d2dbe3174b0aff5f7e89bd48cd.png|Jess Day 2 c6888ff4b1d4dee91afbb1f5729bdfb3.png|Jess Day 3 8f77c1597e5468d87ec0c951062d7c68 (1).png|Jess Day 4 da03074bbad75f072ae79040b061e4c7.png|Jess Disguise Category:Player Characters Category:Teens Category:MacIntyre High